Methods and devices for modifying the quality of water, liquids, and other substances by purifying them, or supplying, pumping (aerating under pressure), or passing air and other gases through the same are known in prior art (Gahrns, H.-H., Technische Beluftung Steigert Effectivitat der Forellenproduktion (Use of Aeration in Bodies of Water for Trout Breeding) [1]; Z. Binnenfiseherei DDR, 1988, Vol. 35, No. 6, pp. 209-214[1]; Kindschi, G. A., Notes on Two Feed Types and Methods for Steelhead Trout Production [2]; Program. Fish-Culturist, 1984, Vol. 46, No. 1, pp. 44-47[2]; Rummler, F., Pfeifer, M., Erste Versuche zur K (1-2)—Produktion in einer Anlage mit Sauerstoffbegassung and Rundbecken (First Experiments to Breed One- and Two-Year-Old Carps in Oxygen-Rich Round Pools), Z. Binnenfiseherei DDR, 1987, Vol. 34, No. 6, pp. 179-185) [3].
The prior art methods and devices are disadvantageous because of the inadequate all-around result due to a limited selection of effective substances and unrecoverable (nonrenewable naturally) use of some important components (for example, oxygen), fillers, filter materials, and so on.
Another prior art method is used to make indoor air healthier by placing vegetating plants releasing volatile organic substances indoors (Russian Federation Patents No. 2,143,922 and No. 2,288,009).
This prior art method is suited for a limited purpose of making indoor air healthier to breathe.
The prior art method closest to the present invention comprises treating a liquid medium by passing a flow of oxygen-containing gaseous medium pre-saturated with phyto-excretions of vegetating or cut plants through the liquid medium, the gaseous medium being saturated with phyto-excretions of plants by passing the flow of said medium through a chamber containing plants releasing phyto-excretions. Before the gaseous medium is saturated with phyto-excretions, it is purified to remove harmful impurities by passing the flow of said medium through an additional chamber containing vegetating and/or cut plants that absorb the objectionable harmful impurities. Release of phyto-excretions is intensified by subjecting the plants to heat, and/or light, and/or sound, and/or electromagnetic force. The device for treating a liquid medium comprises means for pumping a gaseous medium having a delivery and suction pipes, at least one tank for the liquid medium, at least one chamber containing plants releasing phyto-excretions, the delivery pipe of said means being connected to the liquid medium tank, and the suction pipe being connected to the chamber containing plants releasing phyto-excretions. The device is provided with at least one chamber containing plants that absorb impurities and connected to the chamber containing plants that release phyto-excretions. The chambers with plants and the liquid medium tanks are provided with devices used to adjust at least one of the environments—aqueous, gaseous, food, and light—and at least one type of plant treatment—chemical, sonic, light, or electromagnetic (EA 010104, published Jun. 30, 2008). In the prior art method the gaseous medium is constantly pumped through the chamber containing plants releasing phyto-excretions through opened valves, therefore the plants in the chamber are under atmospheric pressure.
The prior art method is disadvantageous because of the limited opportunities offered by heat, light, and electromagnetic force to control the release of phyto-excretions by vegetating plants.